


Growth Spurt

by KnifeofIce



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeofIce/pseuds/KnifeofIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I did for oofuri_69min on twitter a while ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth Spurt

“Are you going through a growth spurt or something?” was the first thing Abe Takaya asked in the past hour, no preamble required in his own mind.

“Eh? What brought that up?”

Yuuto glanced over his shoulder, not that it did much when they sat back-to-back like this. They had been studying in silence, weight of each other both supporting and supported, in balance.

“Mm. Nothing really.”

Yuuto froze in place, waiting for more from his fellow co-captain. When nothing else came for another 10 seconds, he resumed his pre-interruption position, except this time, leaning a bit heavier on Takaya.

“Your shoulders match up to mine lately when we do this,” Takaya spoke to the other side of the room.

“You didn’t think you’d be the only one on the team to grow, did you?” Yuuto set his notebook down on his textbook that he had been taking notes from at his side and stood. A small disgruntled noise of surprise left Takaya as he suddenly lost his back rest. Yuuto stood up straight, hands behind his back as he looked down. “Here, stand up.”

Takaya gave him an annoyed look as he sighed, leaning forward until he was in that familiar crouch, using his hands on his knees to push himself all the way up straight. Takaya had grown a fair 8 cm since joining the Nishiura baseball team a year and a half ago, putting on height faster than most of his other teammates. Hanai already had a mild freak-out when Suyama nearly caught up to him at the end of their first year, and he only had grown 3 cm in that time. Yuuto was a bit slower catching up—at 169 cm to start, he had only grown 2 cm that first year. It didn’t particularly bother him—second base wasn’t a position that typically required height, and his bunting had improved dramatically. As long as he kept his speed, he would keep his starting position on the team.

With a couple steps forward, Takaya now stood toe-to-toe with Yuuto. Takaya brought a hand up to put on top of Yuuto’s, and one to put on top of his. Holding his hands steady, he took a half step back, making sure his hand stayed in place.

“…you can’t be more than 4 cm shorter than me at this point.”

“You grew faster than the rest of us—it’s only fair that we get a chance to catch up.”

“Be careful that it doesn’t throw off your throwing or batting stance.”

“We practice almost every day—even if growing _did_ affect them, I’d just practice around them anyway,” Yuuto replied, rubbing at the back of his head. Takaya had a strange way of showing concern. It was more of an indirect way of asking people to take care of themselves. Not “take care of yourself” so much as “take care to do x so it helps some part of you.” But Takaya was always like that. Yuuto appreciated the thought, anyway. He knew Takaya meant more to it.

“Besides,” Yuuto continued, taking half a step forward to close the distance between them, “it’s easier to do this.” Fingers lacing into Takaya’s, he tilted chin upwards, pressing their lips together gently.

A few seconds of silence pass after they break apart.

“You really don’t have to go up on your toes anymore,” Takaya astutely observed.

With a shake of his head, Yuuto let out an exasperated sigh. “I haven’t for a while.”

“We’re also not usually standing when we kiss.”

“This is true. Maybe soon I won’t even have to look up at you for one!”

Hands still entwined, Takaya pulled Yuuto forward this time, leaning down ever so slightly. “Or I could just do this,” he said with a shrug as he now kissed Yuuto. He could feel Yuuto heating up, even as he pulled away to see the slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

“What?”

“N-Nothing. I’ll just grow a few more centimeters and catch up.”

“Or we could just kiss when we’re not standing up like this.”

Yuuto was sure he couldn’t hide his blush now. The worst part of it all, was that Takaya meant it in the most pragmatic way possible, leaving Yuuto to stew in his own thoughts, not catching the small smirk on Takaya’s lips as they sat back down to continue studying in their usual comfortable silence.


End file.
